Miserable At Best
by SecondMistakes
Summary: Wolf boy story & OC kind of story! The one person who has ever gave her the time of day is gone. She feels broken, confused, and unloved. She doesn't trust easily and has no intention of being here long. Can someone change her mind?
1. Preface

This is an idea for a story I have in mind. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. ?

Do you ever think when someone dies you make yourself love them? That to cope and to not regret never doing things your mind makes you more miserable than you should be? Because being sad over loosing someone who you have memories with is better than being sad because you lost the chance with someone. I think that's what's happening to my parents.  
As I sit here staring at the never ending forest scenery we pass by, I listen to my mom's sobs that rack her body in the back seat; and my dad trying to hold himself together. His knuckles were turning white because of the iron tight grip he had on the steering wheel.  
All of this was a facade. My mom, my dad, the sudden move because the memories were too "unbearable". They never cared about him. At least not until he was gone.  
We started to come across a sorry excuse for civilization, La Push, home of the nothing but wildlife. The entry ways to the paths of each house marked with numbers. Still, none of us talked. It's been this way for about 3 weeks. In those 3 weeks my dad was business as usual. He had acted as if nothing has happened and continued his life style returning to work the day after the funeral. My mom was a wreck though, she hardly came out of her bedroom and when she did, it was to eat a single cracker then go back to bed.  
The thoughts in my head had me off in a land so when the car jerked to a stop I jumped slightly. Here we are, house 1727, our new home. The thing is though, is that nothing and no where will be home without the one thing that brought us together.  
My brother, James.


	2. The Movers

James. He was my world, my rock, my escape. We were closer than your average brother and sister pair. We only had each other growing up. He was the one to protect me from dad's abusive alcoholic stages. I didn't have many friends, so it was him who would always be there. Like when I came home sad or upset because a boy, he would bring me ice cream and pizza and just hold me all night until I felt better. Another plus was the fact when I went to school the next day, the boy had a black eye!

I smiled at the thought and continued into the house. We bought it online so no one has actually saw it. The outside was painted this dark green that was chipped off in one too many places. The steps that creaked were just an added bonus, great. I headed straight up the stairs once inside to check out the bedroom. Mom had already claimed the small on-suite. I opened the door furthest from their room and groaned when I saw it was a crumby bathroom. It was nothing compared to our 5 star home in LA. This whole town was nothing compared to LA!

Slamming the bathroom door shut I continued my walk a few steps to the last room in the hallway. When I opened it my previous frustration was nearly erased.

The furthest wall from the doo was nearly all full length windows. The wall to your right had a window bench and built in desk that was surrounded with top to bottom shelves. All in white contrast with white walls, I would have to paint. Thinking of color patterns, I walked to the closet on the same wall of the door and saw its decent size throwing my carry-on bag in it. As I shut the closet door I heard a honk. I looked out the window and saw the moving truck and the movers were here. What I wasn't expecting was seeing 5 extremely built boys climb out of the truck. I suddenly became very self conscious. The one stepping out of the driver seat seemed annoyed that he had to be doing this, but as if he could sense me staring he looked up. When our eyes met, he suddenly had his whole boy language lit up and smiled brightly at me. I, being who I am, walked away from the window.

Don't get me wrong, I know I'm more than average. I had toned legs from years of softball and soccer, with tons leg came an average butt. I had a hips, and a toned stomach to match. My skin tone was a darker skin color due to the Native American in me. The Native American came from my dad. My mom and dad met when he was down in LA on a business call. Apparently it was love at first sight so he packed up everything and moved down to join my mother in LA and the rest is history. So here I am, with light brown skin and light silky hair that came down in beach waves. I have my mom to thank for one of my eyes, a striking blue eye with a speck of brown around the right corner. The other due to messed up genetics was a hazel and the same blue around the edges.

I heard my dads voice coming near my door, he seemed like he was on a business call. He was a CEO for a publishing company that is quite popular and has the highest rates in the US. That is, until the owner of the company died and expectantly left it to my dad. He cut the phone off and peeked his head in my room.

"Come tell the boys where to bring your bed and other boxes. Nice choice by the way," and with that he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs. Sighing I lifted myself from the floor and followed him. Two of them were walking up the stairs with my king sized bed frame in tow.

"Put that in the room that's at the end of the hall please," I addressed the smaller male in front. He smiled brightly and like it was contagious I smiled back.

"Sure thing! Wicked eyes by the way!" His excitement radiated off him in waves and I just reply with a smile. They are wicked, wickedly weird and embarrassing. I moved out of the way and went to go open the door for them.

This continued until everything was moved in from truck, 2 hours later. Damn, they worked fast. I had learned the excited one was Seth. He had asked me to go to beach the next day, I agreed because I don't think I could have handled the disappointment on his face. The one who has smiled at me earlier was Paul, he was still angry but never rude to me. The other 3, Embry, Jared, and Quil, along with Seth were extremely polite and funny with how immature they acted. As they walked out they called their goodbyes and promised to see me tomorrow at the beach. Paul's stare was the thing that made me happy. He was definitely man candy.

My car was coming tomorrow so walking to the hardware store would have to do it. I called to my dad that I was leaving and was replied with a shushing sound. With a roll of my eyes I walked out, now realizing I had no idea where I was going. I walked to the main road and sure enough there was a tiny shop. I walked in and with a ring of the bell on the door. A women with 3 scars down her face emerged. She was extremely beautiful.

"Hi there, what can I help you with?" She smiled politely.

"I was wondering if you had any paint?" I asked, returning the smile with one of my own.

"You came just in time! We just got a new shipment and paint goes by fast here," She shrugged, "Everyone is to lazy to go get it from forks, the town next over, anyways I am babbling sorry. Any color ideas?"

"Don't worry about it, but um I was thinking red and black?" I shrugged helplessly. She returned my jester with a laugh.

"I'll be right out with the paint." She then went into the back and game out with two gallon paint jugs, "Will this be enough do you think?"

"Yeah, the room is pretty small. But thank you so much, how much do I owe you? " I said pulling out my wallet.

"uh, $7 each can so $14.54 with tax. " I handed her my card and watched it quickly be approved, "Have a nice day and good luck! I'm glad to see a girl not relying on a man. More power to ya! " I laughed in return and grabbed the two jugs and with a smile I walked out the door.

I wasn't walking down the road long before a whistle behind me caused me to turn around. It was Paul and Jared. I waited as they jogged to catch up with me.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask one of the guys to take you? " Jared asked giving me a look before taking the paint gallons handing one to Paul.

"You guys worked all day because of me, I'm sure you guys had better things to do," I shrugged.

"Ask one of us next time, we won't bite. Plus it's dangerous being out here alone," Funny care-free jarred disappeared and gave me a stern look. I held my hands up, in a surrender motion. motioned us to continue. They fell in-step with each of them flocking at my sides.

"What is your name? I'm sorry, it seemed we never asked," Jared had asked.

"Samantha Jay, but you can call me Sammie." I replied giving my signature smile, "How old are you guys?" I asked ignoring the fact that Paul looked annoyed and didn't want to be here.

"I'm 17 and so is Paul. We're Juniors though. Embry, Quil, and Jake are 16 and are sophomores. How about you? " Jared replied.

"8." I said seriously. They both looked at me incredibly before breaking out in laughter, I replied with a smile, "I'm 17 and I'm a Junior. "

We reached the turn in for my house and I stopped and faced them," Thank you for the company and carrying the paint, it was really heavy..." I trailed off and grabbed the paint from them, "I'll see you tomorrow!" I heard there mumbled goodbyes as they had there back faced towards me.

I walked into the house and was nearly to my room when I heard my dad scream my name, well shit.


End file.
